


Important Lord Topics 3

by Vigorous_Spring



Series: Important Lord Topics [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Thranduil, Gen, all hail drunk singing thranduil, galion is a sweetheart, just a silly little silly thing, script style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorous_Spring/pseuds/Vigorous_Spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening in Thranduil's work room. What more is there to say. Script style :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Lord Topics 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thranki_LoKisra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/gifts).



> Just a short addition to the series that I'd pretty much forgotten about until now xD

Brief description: Thranduil gets stressed, flattered and emotional in the evenings especially when he's drunk...

Thranduil: *in study working* Hateful Ereborians, Hateful I tell you! *yells* HATEFUL! *takes a big drink of wine and shudders*

Galion: *enters study* My Lord? Are you alright?

Thranduil: *drinks wine* Noo! The Erebs keep on with their complaints about the bird infestations but they *hiccup* don't understand *gulps wine* what its been like for me *starts sobbing* for 3 thousand years, more than half of my life! They don't *sob* understand what its like to be responsible for every spider *sob* nest and orc attack in 600 miles of woodland!

Galion: *cuddles Thranduil* I know, I know. *tries to push wine bottle out of kings reach*

Thranduil: *snatches wine bottle back and hangs on Galion's neck* What did I ever do to them apart from leaving them to burn, locking them in my dungeon, refusing to bow to their king, attacking them and hating them? What have I done, Galion!

Galion: *exasperated* Nothing, my Lord. They're just very rude obnoxious people who hold eternal grudges forever more, which you would never do. *slightly unsure of what he's saying*

Thranduil: *Drains the rest of the bottle* Galion, be a sweetheart and get me another? *waves bottle*

Galion: Don't you think you've had rather alot already?

Thranduil: *looks at Galion in disdain* Galion, I've been dragged around the south border with 14 members of my family, had a dwarf stay in my house, had to socialise with Erebs and had a row with Thorin in the space of 2 days. I NEED another bottle. 

Galion: Of course *exits*

Thranduil: *drunkenly sings* Every jewel you steal,  
Every attack on our meal,  
Every dungeon you break- Every necklace you take,  
I'll be hating you, Thorin!

Oh can't you see!? You're an evil flea!  
you're crawling with nits!  
And you're a crazy twit!

Every jewel you steal,  
Every attack on our meal,  
Every dungeon you break - Every necklace you take,  
I'll be hating you, Thorin!

Galion: *enters with new bottle of wine* What can I say? That was beautiful your majesty. *wipes tear*

Thranduil: *waves hand modestly* aw, you were listening? I'm flattered! *uncorks new bottle*

Galion: *unwillingly watches Thranduil drain the bottle* So, how's your father?

Thranduil: Oh, he's fine. But he did drag us all around Greenwood from Monday to Wednesday! Did I tell you?

Galion: Yes, my Lord. You spent the whole of last evening giving me a detailed account.

Thranduil: Did I? *tries to remember* I've forgotten.

Galion: *mutters sarcastically* I wonder why...

Thranduil: What was that, Darling?

Galion: Oh, Um. you look beautiful tonight.

Thranduil: *puts hand on heart* Really? You're so sweet! 

Galion: perhaps you've had enough now? *attempts to prize bottle from King's grasp* 

Thranduil: *starts to weep*

Galion: Oh, no no no! Don't cry, My lord, What is it?

Thranduil: *wipes eyes* You know?

Galion: No.

Thranduil: Neither do I.

Galion: I think you're a bit tired, my king. Perhaps you should go to bed?

Thranduil: Maybe you're right. *holds out arms* Carry?

Galion: *sighs exasperatly* Fine.

Thranduil: *snuggles into Galion's robes*


End file.
